


Justified Fear

by WillowWispFlame



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angry TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), BAMF TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Canon-Typical Violence, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Happy Ending, Manipulation, Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Temporary Character Death, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), aka minecraft deaths and respawns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowWispFlame/pseuds/WillowWispFlame
Summary: Just a fun idea.Technoblade loses a canon-life to Dream.Dream was right to fear TommyInnit.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 51
Kudos: 1199
Collections: Cute MCYT, Found family to make me feel something, MCYT Fic Rec





	Justified Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a [tumblr post](https://willowwispflame.tumblr.com/post/637818659305390080/just-a-fun-idea-technoblade-loses-his-first-canon) I made awhile back that got some attention. People seemed to like it, so I thought I'd write it out. 
> 
> Warnings for c!Dream being manipulative.

Dream appeared out of nowhere.

Tommy was out chopping wood. The house was running low, and Tommy was sick of hearing that he was not contributing anything. Even if he would rather die than be nice to the damned pig who set withers on L’Manberg, the man in question was currently off doing whatever chores there were to do at his many hidden bases. Tommy needed wood for a project, bet that Techno would not particularly appreciate having the floorboards ripped up for it, and had no idea when he would return from his trip. 

So Tommy was out in the spruce woods between the cabin and Logstedshire, doing his best to reach the highest branches in a tall tree that grew just slightly too tall to comfortably chop down. The crunch of snow being broken by pine needles suddenly decaying, dropping their sticks and saplings, disguised the crunching sound of someone approaching. 

“Hello Tommy,” a sickeningly friendly voice called out.

Tommy froze. He turned slowly to face the speaker and came face to face with that white porcelain face he despised so much. Or did he enjoy it’s company? He wasn’t sure, but he knew for certain that Dream would not be happy. 

“Dr-Dream! My friend!” Tommy said, letting a faux camaraderie coat his voice in silk. He hoped that it covered the way he was shaking in fear. “How have you been, big man? It’s been awhile!”

“Tommy,” Dream said sternly. Okay, his platitudes hadn’t worked. Dream stepped closer as a bunch of pine needles decayed above Tommy, sprinkling his hair in powder snow. The trees whispered and swayed, many sharp green leaves sliding smoothly past each other. 

Tommy hopped backwards out of reach as Dream reached out for him and jerked back when he grabbed a hold of Tommy’s sleeve and tugged him back. He tried to pry Dream’s fingers out of his sleeve, gloved hands fumbling over the unshakable grip. 

With his other hand, Dream took out his shovel. He dug a hole.

Tommy gulped, shaking harder than the trees.

“Tommy,” Dream said. “I know you did not earn that armor yourself.”

Tommy could only gape as memories flew through his mind of a skull-lined room, a set of glowing purple armor, and promise of cooperation. A deal made with the only other person living out here. 

“Dream please-”

“Take off your armor,“ Dream cut him off. 

Tommy’s hands were moving before he could think, barely hesitating as he unbuckled his chest piece and took off his helmet. “O-of course, sorry Dream,” he whimpered.

“You know what to do,” Dream said. “Throw them in the pit, that netherite sword too.”

That snapped Tommy’s attention to the matter at hand. He had dropped the armor pieces into the hole, but he and Techno had worked together to upgrade this sword from the old enchanted diamond one he found in the cabin. Softly, he started, “But I-”

“Now Tommy,” Dream said and took a swing at him with his axe, making Tommy cry out in pain as a glancing blow hit him. It barely did any damage, more a poke than anything, but it reminded him the importance of listening to Dream when he asked for something. 

He whimpered, and dropped the sword in. 

“Good,” Dream purred, taking out a few pieces of TNT. 

Tommy watched numbly as Dream placed them, crying out softly as Dream pulled back his bow. He didn’t deserve the armor, or the sword, but this loss stung a lot more than the iron armor that Dream had destroyed before. Techno had given him this set, they had bonded over it. As scuffed as the moment was, he found that he regarded it fondly looking back. 

A flaming arrow shot out from Dream’s bow and dropped the TNT down into the hole. 

And suddenly, there was a flash of pink that disappeared down with it. 

Tommy cried out in shock, “Technoblade!” 

Dream lurched forward as if to somehow stop the explosion.

But it was too late. Two twin explosions, a grunt of pain, and a message blinked into the chat.

_Technoblade was blown up by Dream_

Dream was frozen, shocked still as Tommy darted forward and dropped down into the hole. He zoned the buzz of shocked messages that followed the death.

He wasn’t thinking. No, he was thinking too much. Thoughts darted through his head at the speed of light as Tommy landed on the pile of gear that Techno had dropped. Flicking his gaze over the items, Tommy realized that Technoblade had saved all of his items. And had left a trove of Techno’s splash potions, and a stack of pearls. And a set of beautifully enchanted armor. Technoblade’s armor didn’t have blast protection. It was full prot-four, thorns, unbreaking, mending. The works. Tommy slipped it on without a thought. 

He laughed, the sound escaping him without his permission. Technoblade had saved his things, he’d come in clutch. What had Tommy been thinking, dropping his armor into the pit? Even his poorly enchanted armor with fire protection would have held up against attack for a while.

And then his thoughts turned darker, staring down at the pickaxe which Techno had renamed Toothpick. An inside joke he hadn’t fully explained to Tommy. Dream was always exploding the things he cared about. L’Manberg. His old house, the embassy. His iron armor and weapons, so many times. Logstedshire, because as much as that place was a prison he still cared about it. 

Now Dream had blown up Technoblade, and a certainty set into Tommy’s bones. That death had been canon. Techno’s first canon death, to Dream of all people’s hands. To save Tommy’s items, and by extension Tommy himself from sliding back down that slippery slope into Dream’s control once more. Tommy’s sword pulsed in his hand.

Dream always blew up what Tommy cared about. And despite everything, despite the withers and Tubbo’s death, Tommy cared about Technoblade. How dare Dream do this. 

A flame of hatred lit within him, burning stronger with every heartbeat. 

Dream would pay for this. Dream would die. Dream was still above him.

With a few flicks of the wrist, the sound of breaking bottles surrounded him. Tommy munched on a golden apple for good measure, and then pearled out of the hole. 

Dream was still standing there and had backed up only a few feet from the crater. 

Tommy landed to his side, catching Dream not quite off guard as the man darted out of the way of his sword. 

Dream wasn’t wearing a shield, Tommy noted. And he was. A shield emblazoned with a symbol that tickled at a distant memory of a world far away from the one he lived in now. 

Dream swung his axe at Tommy, where it was caught on the edge of his shield and deflected away. 

In return, Tommy charged forward with his sword, swinging and hitting Dream twice in quick succession. One a crit, hitting Dream right in the helmet, and the other a weaker yet still effective blow to the side. 

Dream returned with an axe crit, thorns jabbing back at him in retribution, and Tommy shook off the blow easily with the help of the golden apple’s absorption and turtle master’s resistance. 

Dream screamed in frustration as the teen took his hits.

Tommy barely moved from his spot except to swing, strength and pure bloodlust fueling his blows as he struck at the man who had watched and manipulated him.

A blow sent Dream coughing, hand darting down to grab at an enchanted golden apple at his side. 

Tommy, thanks to his training, did not let up, swinging the sword around back again before Dream could take a bite. 

The apple fell to the ground, its owner dissolving into a puff of smoke. 

_Dream was slain by TommyInnit_

Tommy stared at the pile of items left behind. He had killed him. He defeated Dream in one on one combat. The chat went crazy with messages, his communicator buzzing with messages both whispered and public. He ignored them. 

That was a canon death.

The crunch of snow had Tommy lifting up his sword once more protectively, on guard for Dream’s return, given that the man probably had his spawn set nearby. 

Technoblade stood before him, both hands up placatingly. 

Tommy untensed. 

Techno came forward slowly, Dream’s items sucking themselves into his inventory. He placed a gentle hand on Tommy’s shoulder. 

Tommy burst into tears, unequipping his sword and sinking into a crouch. 

Technoblade was speaking, saying something gentler than Tommy had ever heard from the usually austere man. He stood Tommy up with a hand under his arm, lifting him up and guiding him back to their home. 

Tommy sniffed once they were back inside, ripping the helmet off of his head and handing it to Technoblade along with the rest of the man’s armor. He kept the crappy set for himself.

Furnace fire warmed and dried them from the snow. Technoblade kept a hand on his back as they both sunk down onto the rug. 

“I killed him,” Tommy whispered. “I killed Dream.”

“You did,” Techno responded as somber as ever. “Good job. What were you doing anyways,” he said, a slightly lighter tone entering his voice. “You should have seen my face when I saw you throwing all of my hard work into that pit, I had to jump in after it!”

Tommy sobbed out a laugh, pushing Techno’s shoulder slightly. “Don’t do that again,” he scolded. “What happened to ‘Technoblade never dies,’ huh?”

“Well,” he said and sat back against a chest, pulling Tommy with him, hand protectively clutched on the younger man’s shoulder. “Technoblade almost never dies.”

“Doesn’t have the same ring to it, big man,” Tommy snickered. 

“Of course,” he said severely. “Not nearly as great at Tommy ‘Dream-slayer’ Innit. Tommy ‘Techno-avenger’ Innit. Tommy ‘Idiot’ Innit.”

Tommy guffawed, jostling Technoblade’s shoulder as they laughed. 

The snow outside fell thickly, piling up and secluding them from the rest of the world. Thousands of blocks away, Dream clawed his way out of spawn in the middle of a rainstorm and right into the hands of a vengeful group of smiling L’Manbergians, smiling down at him. 

Dream was right to fear TommyInnit. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first completed work I've written for dsmp, so I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
